1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-modified inorganic substance and a method for manufacturing the same. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a resin composition containing the surface-modified inorganic substance. The present invention also relates to a thermally conductive material formed of the resin composition and a device including the thermally conductive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inorganic nitride has a wide range of application as a pigment, a catalyst, an electrode material, a semiconductor material, a heat dissipation material, a thermally conductive material, a lubricant, and the like, and is used in various fields in the form of granules or a substrate. In a case where the surface of the inorganic nitride is modified, the dispersibility of the inorganic nitride in an organic material or the affinity between the inorganic nitride and an organic material is improved. Accordingly, the range of application can widen.
As a method for modifying the surface of an inorganic nitride, JP2006-257392A discloses a method in which silane, aluminate, or a titanate coupling agent is caused to react with the surface of an inorganic nitride particle such that the surface of the inorganic nitride particle is modified. Furthermore, JP2001-192500A reports a method of mixing boron nitride with 1,4-phenylene diisocyanate and heating the mixture in a solvent under reflux. In addition, JP4858470B describes a method of using a compound, which has two reaction points including an anhydride portion and an acid chloride portion, and an aromatic diamino compound.